


Lumpy and Toadette

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Mario Kart (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Crying, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: After completing a Mario Kart race, Toadette feels bad for one of the losers and decides to cheer him up... by becoming his new friend.





	Lumpy and Toadette

It was the final lap of the Friday afternoon race at Mario Speedway, and tensions were high. All twelve of the racers that had signed up were competing for the first prize: 50 coins. Second prize was 25 coins and third prize was 10, but most of them chose to go for the gold.

Toadette speeded around the racetrack, trying to pass as many of the other racers as she could. Looking ahead, however, she could still see that there were at least two other racers ahead of her. The racers were Luigi and a yellow Yoshi. She drove into an item box, acquired three Green Shells, and threw one of them randomly. The shell hit Luigi's car, causing it to slow down and let Toadette drive straight by it. Luigi cried in dismay as he watched Toadette pass him.

Toadette giggled to herself, but then saw that she still had the yellow Yoshi in front of her. If she was going to win this race, she was going to have to stop the one in first place. Toadette aimed a Green Shell at Yoshi, and then threw it. But the shell was hard to control and missed him - just as he crossed the finish line. Yoshi trilled happily as he did a fist pump.

The pink mushroom girl looked shocked at first, and then almost angry. But then, before she could truly express her feelings, she crossed the finish line as well. She had made it, albeit in second place. Toadette's anger turned into relief and happiness.

"Phew! I thought for sure I was gonna lose..." she said to herself.

As she drove toward the sides of the track, she watched as Toads, Yoshis, Koopas, Goombas and Shy Guys held cameras and took pictures of her, seemingly at random. She thought it was a bit embarrassing for them to do so, but she didn't really mind. The host of the race, a dark blue Shy Guy, handed her a silver trophy with 25 coins inside of it.

"You've done a great job, Toadette. Here's hoping you do even better next time," he told her.

"Thanks!" she replied with a smile on her face.

Her smile suddenly disappeared, however, when she heard the sound of sobbing. She looked behind her to see a light blue moose - Lumpy - in a cyan go-kart, crying to himself. Lumpy had also participated in the race, but he had gotten 9th place, and was denied any of the three prizes as a result.

Toadette didn't know who Lumpy was; in fact, this was her first time even seeing him. But she felt really bad for his failure. Maybe there was a way she could make him feel better...

Suddenly, Toadette got an idea. She drove out of the stadium and back into the town. She pulled over when she made it to the Mushroom Malt Shop, and got out of her go-kart. Putting the coins that she had just won in her pockets, she headed into the Malt Shop. At the counter, there was a Toad with cyan spots on his head, and a cyan uniform.

"Well, hi there! What can I get for you?" he asked her.

Toadette looked up at the menu and thought for a few seconds. They were serving milkshakes and ice cream in a variety of flavors and sizes. For example, a small milkshake cost 5 coins, a medium milkshake cost 10 coins, and a large milkshake cost 15 coins. And since she didn't know what flavor her friend-to-be liked, selecting the right flavor for him felt about the same as playing roulette. Or Game Guy's Roulette, at least.

"I'll have a medium chocolate milkshake, please," Toadette said.

The Toad quickly went and prepared the aforementioned drink for her as soon as he could. The milkshake had a lid on it so it wouldn't spill. He then inserted a long straw into the hole on the lid, and placed the shake on the counter.

"That'll be 10 coins," said the Toad.

Toadette counted out ten of her Coins and placed them on the counter. Toad looked at them at first, but then smiled at her and nodded. Toadette smiled in return as she took her milkshake and walked out of the Malt Shop.

"Thanks for coming!" he said as she left.

Toadette walked back out to her go-kart and placed her milkshake in the drink holder. She climbed into her kart and drove back to the stadium, assuming Lumpy was still there.

"I hope this stays cold long enough for him to enjoy it..." she thought.

Just as she returned to the stadium, she saw Lumpy walking out of it, still depressed, but not in his go-kart. It wasn't his own kart; he had rented it just so he could enter the race.

"This is the worst day of my life..." Lumpy sighed to himself. "How could it get any better?"

"Um, excuse me..." Toadette said, trying to get his attention. As soon as he turned his head to look at her, she spoke. "I have a little something for you."

"A little something?" Lumpy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean...?"

Toadette took the milkshake out of her kart's drink holder, and offered the drink to Lumpy. At first, he reacted with surprise. He knew nothing about Toadette, aside from the fact that she did better than he did in the race. And yet, she actually felt bad for him and wanted to cheer him up. Lumpy smiled as a few tears of joy appeared in his eyes. He gently took the drink from Toadette's hands and took a sip of the milkshake. It tasted amazing, beyond any of these that he had ever had before.

"Th-thank... you..." he thanked Toadette. He was so happy that he didn't even know what to say.

"Do you like it?" Toadette asked with an innocent smile.

Lumpy nodded his head slowly before he continued to drink the milkshake. As he did so, he could feel his worries slipping away from his mind. By the time he was finished, he had forgotten why he was so sad in the first place.

"That was the best milkshake I've ever had."

He reached down and stroked the top of Toadette's head with his hand. The pink mushroom girl blushed and giggled as he did that.

"Would you like to be my friend, little girl?" Lumpy wanted to know.

"Sure, I'd love to," Toadette replied. "That was kind of why I bought that milkshake for you..."

Lumpy blushed in response. He held out his hand for her, and they shook hands warmly.

"I'm Lumpy," Lumpy introduced himself.

"My name is Toadette," Toadette responded before they let go. "Would you like me to drive you home?"

"Thanks, but that's alright," Lumpy replied. "I don't live in this Kingdom. But I can find my way back just fine."

"Oh, okay."

"You know, I think we're gonna get along just fine," Lumpy said.

Toadette could only blush in response. She looked on in happiness and satisfaction as Lumpy walked away from her. He was feeling much better after that milkshake, to the point that he had almost completely forgotten about how badly he did in that race. The pink mushroom girl had the feeling that somehow, some way, the last thing the moose had told her would come true very soon...


End file.
